The Disappearance of the Forensic Beauty 2
by pampilot67
Summary: This is a rewrite of a story I was un able to add chapters to. Bones goes on a lunch date dressed very sexy, and does not return


**The Disappearance of the Forensic Beauty**

_**Bones goes on a date dressed very sexy and did not return.**_

Booth and Bones returned from their time apart. Booth thrilled he found a woman who he loved and who said she loved him.

Bones came back happy able to tell Booth she could change for him, and she would be his forever.

When Bone told by Booth he had a new love. She had a split decision to have her heart crushed and let Booth have his happiness.

With Hanna with Booth he pulled away from his people in the lab so he did not have to see Bones as much. As much as she smiled at him he could still see the hurt in her eyes. He was very sorry for making her sad but he had to move on.

Finally Brennan's depression started to show to the other. The little things started to show. The not having lunch with them or Booth and not having a social drink after a finished a case. She also she did not engage in small talk and left the interns to teach themselves.

Finally Sweets, Ange, and Hodgins took Bones out to dinner and laid it all on the line and telling what she had to do to keep her sanity, and most important her job.

Brennan was not very happy about what they make her think about.

It took four days for it all to sink in and for her to adjust to what was truly with her. When she had it all worked she agreed to do as they suggested.

**O**n the next Monday Bones came to work at nine in the morning and left at six as were all the others lab people. At two am her cell phone rang.

"Bones we have a case do you want me to pick you up or do you want to meet me at the scene ?"

"Pick me up please I'll be ready in ten minutes."

"Do not hurry Bones I'm not at home so it will be a half hour or more till I get to you."

"See you then Booth."

**W**hen he arrived Bones was at her door dressed in her jump suit ready to go to work. She engaged Booth in small talk and asked what he knew about the case.

Booth told her it was an explosion in a research lab in Northern Fairfax ,VA. They found two or more sets of bones but they think one was dead before the blast. She asked about Hanna, and Booth told her she was out-of-town. He said nothing more about her or where he was before he call her.

At the crime scene both did their job with little verbal exchange between them. On the ride back Bones fell asleep till Booth ask her if she wanted to go for breakfast or go to the lab first. Bones ask if he could take her to her house so she could change for the lab and breakfast. He agreed to take her home. At her house he sat in the SUV as she went in to change. He was reading a report sent to him via text from the crime scene by the text. Bones opened her door and got in the truck and without looking at her Booth drove to the diner for food. Booth exited the truck and walked around the front to help Bones out, but she was already out by the time he got to her side. He looked at her stunned at her appearance.

She had on a white silk blouse that you could read a news paper thru and a dark blue skirt that was at lease four inches above her knees as she stood up. It made her long legs look much longer and very, very sexy.

"Bones are you going to work looking like that?"

"Why do you ask Booth, did I spill something on my self?"

"No Bones you just… just look so sexy in that blouse and short skirt."

"Yes Booth I am going out at lunch on a date with a new friend and I wanted to look acceptable for a first impression. You think he'll be impressed?"

"If not he's dead Bones, you are…..are beautiful, but you usually ware you skirt a little longer right?"

"This is the new me Booth, Ange said I need to show the product to catch the big fish. I have no idea what she means by that."

"You looking for a man, Bones that what she meant."

After an enjoyable breakfast both went to work, separately. Angle's cell rang almost as soon as Bones got out of the SUV.

"Ange what are you trying to do to Bones. She dressed up as hot as I have ever see her and she has a date for lunch, with who?"

"Booth I have no idea what you are talking about.

You said she has a lunch date? It a mystery to me. OMG she just entered the lab. Booth she has a see thru blouse and a mini skirt on. You are right she is hot I'll call you later Booth by."

"Bren welcome, can I see you in my office as soon as you put on your lab coat."

"Ok Ange it will be just a moment I need to make a call."

It seem that the entire lab came out to see Bones walk thru the lab. The entire lab was surprise at Dr. Brennan's outfit, they had never seen her look so hot in the lab before. As she reach her office Angela call out for her.

"Bren in my office now, no questions."

"Ange what wrong, I just arrived?"

"Where did you get that blouse, and when?"

"Sully bought it for me but I never wore it for him, then he went sailing off.

"Bren you can almost see thru it."

"Yes it so exquisite yet wholesome. Should I consider wearing a bra or do you think I will be ok with just a slip, underneath.?"

"First off are you going on a date, and are you going to wear that blouse, and skirt?"

"Yes I am going to go on a lunch date, and yes this is what I'm dressed in on that date."

"Bren you do not normally dress like this. You normally are conservative is dress.? I have never seen you in a mini skirt in all the time I have known you.

Why now Bren, and who are you trying to impress?"

"His name is Samuel Porter and he is a film producer, from New York and, California he's interested in doing my next movie."

"Be very careful with people who say they are in the film industry."

"Ange I am not a fool or an idiot and yes I will be very careful."

"Ok Bren call me if you need any help please."

At ten minutes before noon Tempe left the lab for her lunch date.

At four thirty Ange went into Brennan's office to ask about her lunch date. She surprised that the office lights were off and Brennan's computer was off and cold to touch.

"Cam did Bren go home early?"

"She has not come back from lunch, nor has she called. Ange I speeded dialed her cell number, it went to voice mail after ten rings. '

She dialed Booth at the Hoover he picked up on the second ring.

"Booth have you spoken to Bren this afternoon?"

"She at work, she said she had a lunch date at noon.

She would not tell me who or where they were eating. Isn't she at the Jeffersonian now?"

"No Booth she is not back from lunch yet."

"Let me know when she gets back but do not tell her you are telling me about her late lunch date. Ok Ange?"

At six pm Ange and Jack Hodgins were leaving the Lab as Booth was coming in.

"Ha you leaving now, no work to keep you here?"

"Booth we always leave at this time except when we have a FBI case working."

"Well one just called in, its in Maryland just across the state line.

Is Bones in her office?"

"Booth we're told you and she were at the Hoover together this afternoon doing paper work."

"Ange I have not seen or spoke to Bones since this morning. Who told you she was with me?"

"Cam got a call from someone at the Hoover."

Booth speeded dial Bones cell.

It rang with an echo then Jack moved away from the group and went to Bones office.

"Booth her phone is in her office."

They opened the office and went to her desk and the ringing cell was in the top draw.

Booth sounder the emergency alarm and the Lab went into lockdown. Booth grabbed the first security guard and told him he wanted all the security tapes for the last twelve hours. Ange took the tapes and loaded them into the Ange-A-Tron and entered Bones facial information and began a search. Fifteen minutes later it show Bones entering the Jeffersonian in the morning. Then it show her going out to lunch at eleven forty-five. Bones did not show up on the tapes after that. Booth used his FBI power to enter her ON-Star locator detection system,

He thrilled when they called him back in ten minutes to give him a happiness crashed when the location was the Jeffersonian parking area, at the back of the wanting to make sure it was a mistake went to the location, with the forensic as indicated by the locator stood Bones bran-new BMW coupé.

The team went all over the car after the ON-Star opened the doors, and they found did not make Booth happy was a small trace of blood at the base of the driver's door. Also their was signs of something being dragged a crossed the door sill. Brennan was missing again, and Booth was very afraid this time he not be able to find her.

**Chapter 2**

Booth had all the parking area surveillance cameras checked. He is not a happy camper when all they could see was a distance view of Bones car.

He was very upset when they found out that the surveillance camera nearest to the car had failed at nine am, the morning bones disappeared. Angela enlarged the scenes as much as possible, before them became a blur. What they could see was Bones car driving to the spot it was found then a person getting out dragging something out of the trunk and putting it in the back of a van that pulled up, then backed up to the rear of bones car, blocking whats moved into it. The number plate came up to Cheep-Rent-A-Wreck, in a poor section of DC. The person who rented the van paid cash and had not returned the truck yet. Booth put out APB (All Points Bulletin), on and has to wait. Just over twenty-four hours later two things happened to change everything.

The first was the van returned to the second a Certified letter arrived for Cam. The letter was from Bones. Booth made the X-Ray the letter, and have the 'snifter,' check it before they opened it. To say they were not ready for its contents was an understatement. Cam read the letter first, then passed it to Booth. Who passed it to Angela, and on, and on. Tears formed in every bodies eyes as they read the letter. Those who knew Brennan well were still surprised. Those who only knew her in work,surprised, and slightly confused.

**Now read the letter**

Dear Cam, Angela, Booth, and all my other friends.

I've been depressed lately and this has effected my work life, and my limited social of you know some of my past, most think it tragic , and it was but there are some parts you need to I was sixteen I met a boy who I thought was the love of a lifetime. We played house on a teenage level, two months later hes sent to a new foster home and I was pregnant. As a pregnant underage **'child' ,**after I gave birth the State took away my child, as soon as she was born. I had no choice in the matter, it's done when I was still under the effect of drugs.

I fought my way thru school, to get my PhD. I received the offer from UCLA and went to work as a Junior professor. Two years later the Jeffersonian offered me the position here and a full professor a Georgetown University. With my new job and some money I made friends and made contacts . I used them to locate my daughter. Last year I found out what agency had taken her away. It has taken from then to last week to find her. I wrote to her to tell her she was my daughter and I wanted to meet her. I'm crushed to receive my letter returned un-open with a note on the back. It said "D**rop Dear Bitch**". that why I'm been depressed. Over the weekend my Dad contacted me with information that my daughter never revived the letter and did not write the note. The man I met for lunch is the temporary foster-father of my daughter, he does not know who I am. He is a con-man so I pretended I was a tipsy loose morals broad. I made him think I believed his line and am following him to California. I am with my fathers help going to get my daughter back.

Please say a prayer for me, us.

Booth I told you I did not believe in a God, that was a lie. The real reason was I could not believe in a higher power that would take away my child from me and refuse to give her back. I told you I did not believe in marriage, another un-truth. I did so you would not ask me to marry you and I would not have to say no to reason for these un-truth are, I been married since I was sixteen to my first boyfriend the father of my child.

I love you Booth but as a Catholic I could not marry you. When and if I return we need to talk about the direction we want our love of each other to go. Dad and I are going to find my daughter and get her back, legally or not. Also we need to find Josh and get my marriage straighten out. Thank you all for the love you have given me and I hope to return sometime.

Cam an official LOA been applied for from the Jeffersonian, last Monday so I may have a job if I get to come back.

Love Temperance (Bones)

* * *

Chapter 3

Tempe and Max arrived in California at 08:00, they rented a car and headed south to the City of Long Beach. Max's informant had located the home of foster parents that had custody of Tempe's daughter. They sat outside the home, but three doors down the street. The car Max had rented was a black Dodge with heavily tinted. To anyone who looked at it quickly it appeared an undercover police car. It was 03:30pm before they saw Tempe's daughter get out of the school bus and walk to the side door of the foster home.

Tempe noted she was very thin, also she had the auburn hair just like her mother. Tempe wanted to jump out of the car and take her away. Max held her back they needed time and a plan. They went back to their hotel room and started the paper work needed to get Tempe's daughter back.

They now knew for sure that the child that Tempe gave birth to fourteen years ago indeed the child the saw today. The next day they met with a lawyer that Max knew and laid out their case. The lawyer gave their ideas a run thru and explained what they needed to do first. The paper typed out Tempe took the papers to the court-house and paid the fees and filed for a hearing. It took threes days for a reply to come back from the California Court, A hearing set for the court for ten days from the date of the reply.

The California State Child Welfare Dept. requested, and granted two things. First the hearing is in Sacramento , and Brennan had to answer a full inquires forms.

She found she needed the help of the people at the Jeffersonian. Wearily Tempe called the one person who she knew would not say no to her request. She knew he had every right to say no but she hoped he stilled had enough love for her to help. Booth was just getting in to bed when his cell buzzed.

"Damn it this better be good I am damn tired so make it fast."

Booth said all this in one long groan not letting the caller speak till he finished.

"Hello Booth sorry to call so late but I need help out here."

"Bones you all right are you hurt? I'll come right out just tell me where you are."

"Booth, Booth stop I am not hurt I need your help from back their."

"Oh Bones tell me what you need and I'll get it."

Bones told him the story and what she needed and when she needed it. After she told him what she needed she asked how he was. He said he missed her and hope everything went ok for her and she would come back to work soon. He told her Heather had left him because he ask her to marry him. He said he was now a three-time looser and would not do it again. She counseled him to keep his chin up she would talk to him soon. They talked for almost two hours and when they ended they agreed to talk more about their feeling.

The day before the hearing Bones was sitting in a chair in her renter room . She wished Booth had been able to dig up more to help her case. She was very worried that she would lose and never get her daughter back. A hard knock at the door startled her. The door had no pep hole so she called out

"Who do you want."  
"Police mam open up."

Bones opened the door and was in shock. Standing in front of her standing all six feet two inches was Seely Booth.

"Bones I told you I'd help so here is your Help."

With out saying a work she jumped up on him and kissed him on the lips.

The kiss turned from greeting to passion in a flash.

"Oh Booth I finally realized I have loved you for so long and just denied it as friendship. Can you forgive me?"

"Give me a year of this to think about it."

The grin on both of their faces was so loving they both were in another word. A cough interrupted the word.

"Hello Booth good to see you again."

"Max I don't known if I should hug you or hit you. You scared the living shit out of me, but you made me realize that I Love your daughter so much, I had to tell her I loved her. So thank you so much.

The next day they appeared at the hearing and directed to a small court room . On one side were the State officials on Bones's side sat a woman about forty years old. She stood up and greeted Tempe.

"Dr. Brennan I am Grace Kinkaid your lawyer from DC asked me to handed your case here so lets just go over your information."

An hour later the hearing called to order. The clerk read into official record the case and who the parties were then handed it over to the judge. The judge Joanna Baker ask the people to identify themselves. The State people ID them selves then Tempe's Layer stood up.

"Grace Kinkaid esq. of Kinkaid. Kinkaid, and Lawson. My client Doctor Temperance Brennan, PhD,x3 MD, Professor of Forensic Anthropology George Washington university . Chief Forensic anthropologist of the Jeffersonian Metro-Legal Lab, Washington DC. mother of the defendant child."

"Objection the vilify of the childs parentage has not been made yet."

"Objection noted and overruled."

MS Kinkaid the State has given their information what do you have to offer?"

"Your Honor, First I have affidatid from the staff att the Juvenal detention center in Ohio stating that Juvenal female named gave birth to a female child on July 30 ,1997. They state the child was removed per State Regulations with out the mother's consent. The mother was only 17 at that time. That provision was on 1/01/1987 repealed so your honor the child's removal was illegally and was falsely withheld from my client. DNA from the child and mother are a total match 100%. We therefore ask that the child be returned to her birth mother as she has never been adopted legally by anyone. We also ask the State of Califorina gain repayment for injuries suffered from the illegal actions they took.

The papers were given to the judge and a copy to the defendant. The judge said that the court needed time to read over the forms and would adjourn till Friday at 10am. Bones was in tears, the States lawyers were in a state of confusion. Booth stepped up and held Bones tightly

"Bones let's go to Vagus and get married then they will be no question of her having a stable home life. Your lawyer received word that was the next thing the State was going to bring up."

"Booth you would marry me so I could get my child Back."

"I would do anything for you and your child Bones."

"Well book the tickets and get your things and lets get married."

"Bones I thought you did not believe in marriage and ar you not a catholic and already married?"  
"No, yes, no, I believe in marriage , yes I am a catholic, non prating one , and my husband died two years ago."

On Friday at 10am the judge entered the hearing room.

"After reading the paper from the plaintiff and contraction the State of Ohio. I have ruled that the Child known as Christen by the plaintiff is the child of temperance Brennan and was unlawfully removed from her. I order he returned to Dr. Brennan today by 5pm. I am ordering the attorney General's Office to investigate how this child was brought to this state from Ohio. I place a judgement against the States Of Ohio, and California for the sum of 500,000 to be paid to the mother temperance Brennan, for the treatment her daughter will need to enter a normal like denied by illegal action of both States. We done."

The judge left the room and all were still sitting stunned,

"Bones we won you are getting your baby back."

"We won they did not ask a single questio of me why?"

"Dr Brennan they ilegally took you baby a low was signed six months before you gave birth. They clamed they had the right because you were pregnant before the law went into effect. they were wrong. They should have given you your baby then. So some one sent your baby to Califorina so you could not find her and their error would not be found. The judge has awarded your daughter 500,000 dollars for your child's rehab."

"Do you have any idea who I am or what my finical situation is?"

"Dr. Brennan this is not for you this is for your daughter. What money you have or do not have has no bearing on that award. just for my information what is your fininacil situation Dr. Brennan?"

"Last year I earned 4.2 million pluss my salary of 320.000. I have 6.85 million in the bank. I own two houses and love my job and my new husband."

"Wow, all that and a new husband? who is this lucky man?"

"I am the lucky one that her loves me. His name is Seety Booth, my friend and husband, take bow Booth."

Booth blushed and bowed then he kissed Bones. the opening of the door caused the kiss to open .In walked a tall thin Auburn haired blue eye younger copy of Bones.

The girl looked stright at Bones and she at her.

"They said my real mother was in here. Are you her?"

"Yes I am your birth mother."

The girl walked over to Bones and slapped her acrossed the face hard. Booth grabed her and wraped his armes around the girl.

"You thru me away like a pice of trash. Now you want me back, go to hell bitch."

Booth was very up-set at this girl hitting his Bones.

"Stop right now, this is your mother who has been seachering foe 12 years for you. You were taken from her the monent you were born she did not even get to see you or tell you she loved you. She was in foster care when you were born the state of ohio took you from her with any legal means for her to find you. So step back and be thankfull she spent 12 years and ton of moner just so you could break her heart again."

"Stop Booth she had a right I did get pregnant and they punished her for what I did. I love you Christen I always will even if you heat me. You have been in the system for fourteen year I was in the syatem for four. I know what you are going thru. Please someday forgive me please."

"You were in the system whin I was born? They let the kids who are 16 years old and pregnant keep their babys. Why did you give me up?"

"You were iligally taken from her and sent to Califonia. You were born in Ohio. In Califonia you can stay in the system or you can go with your birth mother. I can give you a few days to decide."

"No please let me go."

Bones nodded and booth released Chris. She slowly walked over to Bones and looked her in the face.

"Please forgive me mom, I was so angery I did not know."

Bones reached out and pulled her daughter in and kissed her on the head.

"You have nothin to be forgiven for , I love you."

"Ok lets get going home, we have so much time to fill in."

"Are you a read Doctor Temperance."

"Yes I have three PhD, and a MD, would you call me tempe please."

"No I can not call you Tempe. You are my mom, that what I have wanted for years so mom take me home."

Tear were flowing down Bones face and in a shaker voice she said.

"This is my husband and best friend Seely Booth."

"Can I give you a hug and a kiss dad ?"

"It would be my pleasure daighter."

They kissed and the three went out to the car to get ready fly home.

"


End file.
